


Commander Caulfield

by Sonoshizaki



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Strap-Ons, genderfluid chloe, life is strange - Freeform, pricefield, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoshizaki/pseuds/Sonoshizaki
Summary: The brunette leaned over and lit another small joint, passing it between her and Chloe. She let it hang between her lips as she spoke again. "Chloe, we all have things we hide."
The delinquent plucked the joint from Max's lips, taking a hit. "Even you?"
Max sighed, pushing herself away from Chloe, while turning to face her. "Well, yeah."
Chloe scoffed, passing the weed back. "Like what? Something stupid like getting off in the shower? Sorry to say, but pretty much everyone does that."
Max slapped Chloe's shoulder with the back of her hand, holding the joint in the other. "No, you asshole. I know people do that." She paused and took a hit, blowing the smoke into Chloe's face. "I'm talking about something else."
Chloe raised a brow, "What? You can't say all that and leave me guessing, hippie."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the idea of a genderfluid Chloe (and sin) so this little thing came to mind. I started writing it back in May, and just now decided it was good enough to post, so enjoy sinners.

Chloe nervously scratched the back of her neck, "Max... did I tell you?"

The brunette lifted a brow as she blew out a puff of smoke, "You tell me a lot of things, Che. I might need a little help remembering what, since the high is kicking in, and I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

Chloe's eyes darted to her lap as she accepted the joint Max passed to her. "You know..."

Max caught the quick glance, the haze of the weed not quite letting her understand it. "Y...eah?"

"Well..." The bluenette paused, not catching Max's tone and swallowing hard. "About that... this may have been an impulse buy..."

"You bought something?"

Chloe nodded, taking a drag and passing the drug back. "I'm not sure what you'll think."

Max snuffed out the joint after killing the rest of it, leaning forward with interest. "Well, what did you get?"

Chloe sighed, running a hand through her hair before getting up and walking to her closet. Reaching into a box on her shelf, she fished out a crumpled shirt and walked back to the bed.

"A... shirt?" The brunette glanced at Chloe, "You were all nervous over a shirt, Che?"

The punk narrowed her eyes, her face flushing. "No, you dumbass."

Max reached for the fabric. "Chloe, it's just a shir-" Her sentence stopped short as she felt something wrapped in the fabric. Curious, she lifted a section of fabric to peek at what was wrapped, quickly re-wrapping the object as her face flushed. "O-oh! I see what you mean..."

Chloe tapped her foot against the bed, nervously chewing on her lip. "See, I knew it was weird." She put her head in her hands, "I freaked you out, didn't I?"

The smaller girl slid over to the taller one, placing a gentle hand on her back before moving it along her spine. "Chloe... it really isn't weird. It just surprised me, that's all." She paused, choosing her next words as carefully as she could. "You've told me before, but I sort of forgot..."

"You're really not weirded out?"

"Chloe, I'm a human time machine, and you're asking me if something this simple freaks me out?" Max smiled. "Of course not."

The punk released a breath she didn't know she held, "Thanks, Super Max."

The brunette grinned mischievously, the pot long since breaking her mental filters. "You try it yet?"

Chloe's face flushed, "What, you mean a test drive?" She paused, her cheeks growing redder by the second as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I've always kind of wanted to be on the giving end... I mean... I know this is wei-"

Max put a hand over Chloe's mouth, lightly shaking her. "If you say 'I know it's weird' one more time, I'm going to kick you off your bed, Price."

"But-"

"No. If it's weird, then we're both weird, okay?"

The punk nodded.

"Good." Max released her grip. "You're stupid if you think this will scare me away."

Chloe moved to pull Max's back to her chest, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl while burying her nose into her neck. "I really do love you, Max."

The brunette leaned over and lit another small joint, passing it between her and Chloe. She let it hang between her lips as she spoke again. "Chloe, we all have things we hide."

The delinquent plucked the joint from Max's lips, taking a hit. "Even you?"

Max sighed, pushing herself away from Chloe, while turning to face her. "Well, yeah."

Chloe scoffed, passing the weed back. "Like what? Something stupid like getting off in the shower? Sorry to say, but pretty much everyone does that."

Max slapped Chloe's shoulder with the back of her hand, holding the joint in the other. "No, you asshole. I know people do that." She paused and took a hit, blowing the smoke into Chloe's face. "I'm talking about something else."

Chloe raised a brow, "What? You can't say all that and leave me guessing, hippie."

Max took another hit, playing keep away as Chloe reached for the joint. "This isn't something I can just blurt out, Chloe."

"Is this part of the inner machinations of Max Caulfield?"

Max's face flushed, relinquishing the weed in her hand. "You could say that..."

Chloe grinned excitedly, "Come on Maximus, spill it."

Max's face grew a darker shade of red. "Fine... there may be a part of me that, um, likes..."

Chloe let smoke ghost out of her mouth, "Max, if you're about to say you like being rough, you're preaching to the choir."

"N-No! I mean, in a way, yes." She paused again, "I... I may like being in control..."

Chloe laughed. "Are you fucking serious? The time traveler has a thing for control. Who would've fuckin' thought?"

"Chloe..."

"I was expecting some huge confession, like you have some secret dungeon or something. Not that you like topping."

Max fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she voiced a sarcasm-laced reply. "Okay, I'm sorry. I thought that hearing about your timid girlfriend getting off on not being timid would be a surprise."

Chloe chuckled, popping the joint into her mouth. "Max, I'm sorry. It's just, it's not really surprising. At all. I've just never seen it."

The power user pursed her lips, snatching the joint from Chloe's lips as a twinge of frustration egged her on. She wants to see? Fine. If Chloe wants to play that card, Max can flip it. She's dealt with Chloe long enough to know that the only way she'll learn, is if she sees. She leaned forward, grabbed the shirt and slammed it into Chloe's chest. "You want to see? Fine. I'll be in charge. Put it on."

She fumbled with the item as Max watched intently. "M-Max? You know I was messing with you, right?"

"Put it on."

"C-Come on, Max. I don't want to fumble with it in here. The straps are a pain, and step-douche might come in here..."

Max leaned backwards, pulling on the joint while propping herself up on an elbow. Her eyes darkened as a grin formed, "Put it on in the bathroom, then."

Chloe couldn't fight the shudder that ripped through her. Holy shit. Commanding Max is hot. She rose and silently padded to the bathroom, careful to not make any noise and thankful for wearing basketball shorts. She could put the harness on, then put the shorts back on over it. Perfect idea. She did just that, staring down at the tent jutting out of her front. Sighing, she grabbed the head of the toy and pulled it to the elastic of her shorts. There. Now if Joyce or David walks up the stairs, there won't be an awkward tent to explain. She listened at the bathroom door before stepping out, listening to the sounds from downstairs. The sink and clanging? Someone must be doing dishes. There's the TV, too. Chloe sighed, pushing the door open and stepping out into the hallway. "Fuck it."

Max turned as Chloe's door opened and closed, watching as she stood for a few moments, red faced and staring at the floor. "Did you chicken out?"

Chloe took a breath, pulling out on the elastic and freeing the toy, "Fuck no."

Max's eyes were immediately drawn down as she made her way over to Chloe, "Good."

Chloe wasn't used to this kind of Max. The tone she used made her body buzz. "W-What?"

Max ran a finger along Chloe's jaw. "I said, 'good'."

Chloe groaned, "I'm surprised, not deaf. I heard you."

"Then why'd you ask, Che?"

"My mind isn't exactly focusing on coherency right now."

Max grinned. "If you can't handle this, how are you going to handle the Commander?"

"Commander...?"

The brunette made a noise, "Oh, right. I never told you what I call her."

"Her? The fuck do you mean?"

"The Commander is a part of me who I let loose sometimes."

"Is she here?"

Max ran her fingers under Chloe's chin, "I haven't given her control yet." She flashed her eyes up, "Why, scared?"

"Fuck off, nerd. I'm afraid of getting carried away. All the other times we did shit here, no one was home."

"Yeah, and?"

"There's no lock on the door, and I'm going to be caught with my ass in the air if step-douche decides to get nosy."

"Che."

"What?"

Max put her fingers up, "Two things. One, who says you're going to top. And two, I'm an actual time machine."

Chloe allowed herself to be dragged to the bed, "But-"

Max interrupted her with a kisses. "Human. Time. Machine. No one gets to see your pale ass but me." She softened her voice, "Now, are you done, Che?"

Chloe grinned, her bravado returning to it's usual flair. "You sound like me the first time we fucked."

Max gave Chloe a hard shove, pushing her backwards onto the bed, "You're ruining my hot commanding skills."

The grin never left her face, "What 'hot commanding skills', Caulfield?"

"Fine. Gloves are coming off."

"Clothes better be coming off."

Max climbed on top of Chloe, making a seat out of her hips before dropping to whisper in her ear. "Che, you better be prepared."

Chloe snorted, "What? Is this 'Commander' going to go full dom on me?"

The brunette grinned against a pale throat as she peppered kisses down it, "She just might. I hear she's never been seen by anyone. She stays locked up."

"Oh? Anything else?"

Max nipped at the hollow of Chloe's throat. "I hear she likes to bite."

Chloe groaned, "Why would you do this to me... My biggest fucking turn-on, and there are people downstairs."

"She's a bit of a sadist, too. She likes watching people squirm."

"Fuuuuck."

"You still want the Commander?"

"Max, you can't say and do all that, and not expect me to get a massive hard on."

Max closed her eyes and breathed out, something in her demeanor changed as she leaned back. Gone was the shy hipster, and in her place was someone else. "That's what I wanted to hear... I like your choice, Price."

A shiver ran up Chloe's spine at the sound of the hipster saying her name, "Oh, fuck me..."

The brunette grinned, leaning forward and sliding a hand down the lanky body beneath her, coming to a stop at the band of the shorts. "That's the plan."

Chloe bit her lip as Max snaked her hand into the basketball shorts, tugging the garment down and discarding them. She then crawled back up her body, tugging at her tank top and tossing it aside.

Max smirked, tugging her own shirt over her head, and discarding her own sleep shorts.

Chloe moaned as her girlfriend marred her chest with various marks, gasping her name as she ran her fingers through short brown hair. She watched Max's lips trail lower, leaving more marks as she went.

Max slid further down Chloe's body, breathing heavily over the head of the toy. Her eyes flicked to it, then locked with another pair of blue ones. With a grin, she slowly kissed her way down the shaft.

Chloe fought back a moan. Her mind was doing an amazing fucking job of acting like the dick was part of her.

Max heard the strangled moan, deciding to tease further and wrap her mouth around it.

Chloe watched Max's head bob, her hand grabbing a handful of the short brown hair. "M-Max..."

The brunette released it with an audible pop, slithering back up Chloe's body to envelop her in a kiss.

The taller girl palmed at the hem of Max's underwear, moaning as the brunette sunk her teeth into her neck, "Max, please..."

Max placed another bite on Chloe's neck, relishing at the moan in her ear. She released her own low moan as Chloe's hand made it's way under the remaining fabric, tracing slow circles. Fingers dipped in and Max moaned into her collarbone, "Chloe..."

Chloe flicked her wrist, listening to Max's breath hitch in her ear. The sound made her hips roll up, brushing the shaft against the space next to her hand.

Max groaned, knowing what Chloe was sliding against her and rocking her own hips down.

Chloe flashed her eyes open as the weight on top of her body withdrew. She watched Max remove her underwear, then crawl back over her. The brunette made a beckoning motion with her finger, and Chloe propped herself up on her forearms.

Max grabbed her chin, whispering before releasing it, "Watch."

Chloe swallowed hard and nodded, watching as Max kneeled above her. Her eyes flicked to Max's hand as she gripped the shaft, and slowly lowered herself onto it.

Mouth gaping, and eyes closed; Max let out a soundless moan as each inch disappeared in her, a shudder indicating it hit a nice spot. The look she gave Chloe as she opened her eyes must have hit a mark, it made the bluenette breathe heavily and grip the sheets in an effort to resist the urge to roll her hips.

"Holy fuck, Max. Holy f-fuck."

Max shifted her hips, testing if she adjusted. A tingle of pleasure told her she was fine, so she leaned forward, whispering against Chloe's ear. "Fuck me."

Chloe moaned out Max's name, kissing her as she slowly created a rhythm with her hips. Her hands traveled, stopping to grip Max's thighs.

The brunette leaned back, tightening her legs against Chloe's hips as she rocked a little harder. Her hands ghosted over toned skin, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she felt Chloe's muscles contract with each thrust.

Chloe groaned, "Shit..."

Max looked down at the bluenette, grabbing the hands on her hips and sliding them to her ass.

Chloe got the hint, squeezing the soft flesh as Max's breath hitched. She watched the brunette's head tip back, mouth agape as tiny gasps escaped her lips.

Max breathed out Chloe's name as she leaned back forward, close enough to kiss the bluenette. She moved a hand to a tattooed shoulder, bracing herself to lean down further and deepen the kiss. She broke apart for air, moving her lips so they brushed their breathless request against Chloe's own. "...Harder."

Chloe groaned. Holy fuck. How does she expect her to function after whispering that shit? Not getting carried away was out of the question, now. She didn't give two shits about someone walking in, the only thing on her mind was getting the small brunette riding her off. She tensed her body, using the muscles in her legs to rock upwards at a better pace. Her hands gripped Max tighter, pulling her tiny body down for a harder impact.

The brunette gasped, moving her other hand to Chloe's other shoulder and tightening her grip. Her breathing grew harsher, each thrust pushing hot air into the side of Chloe's neck. She buried her face further into her neck in an effort to muffle her moans. "Chloe..."

The bluenette released one of her hands from their current grip on Max's ass, choosing to snake it between their bodies and rub where the brunette connected to her.

Max let out a muffled moan, repeating Chloe's name under her breath as she came closer to her release. It rolled over her and she cried out, so wrapped up in the feeling, that she forgot to muffle it.

Chloe eased her down, slowing the pace of her hips until they stilled, and Max slowly rolled off of her. She chuckled as the tiny brunette buried her face against her body, her flush a mixture of embarrassment and their actions. "Max, don't hide from me."

Max refused to show her face.

"Come on, Max."

The brunette peeked up, her face still completely red. "No."

"Are you embarrassed?"

She nodded against Chloe's arm.

The bluenette sighed, moving her arm so that Max was laying against her chest. "Max, look at me."

Max slowly turned her head, her chin resting on Chloe's chest. "...What?"

Chloe grinned, running a hand through brown hair. "I don't think you understand how fucking hot that was."

Max turned her head away, watching her finger trace the patterns of Chloe's tattoo. "Your laughing pissed me off and I wanted to make a statement..." She groaned and buried her face again.

"Max, that was a major fucking turn on. I don't know why you never let go like that before."

A muffled response. "Because it's embarrassing."

"Max. I know your dense skull can't seem to absorb this, but you're fucking hot. Now I can't even look at you, without seeing your face as you rode me. I have the feeling I'm going to need twenty cold showers a day."

Max groaned once again from Chloe's side.

"Listen, we'll take it slow next time. Smoke some more, get rid of that pesky anxiety you have, maybe add some nice make out sessions, then we can slowly bring the Commander out. Maybe even promote her to Captain."

Max let out a long groan.

"Alright, little pieces at a time." Chloe kissed the top of Max's head. "I can't wait to see you go all out with her, though."

Max's hand found its way to Chloe's face and shoved.

The bluenette nipped at the palm covering her mouth, happy that it moved. "Next time though, we're going to be alone. I want the Commander to break me."

"Chloeee..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, and it will probably be revised at some point, but here's some more sin.

Chloe slammed her door shut, instantly pinning Max against it before resuming the heated exchange of their tongues.

Max groaned and pressed back harder, she'll be damned if Chloe gets the upper hand.

Chloe pushed Max flat against the door, a husky whisper voicing her thoughts into her girlfriend's ear, "Max, I want you..."

No. Chloe wasn't going to win that easily. The brunette shoved Chloe hard enough to make her stumble, taking advantage of her momentary confusion to grab her arm and switch their positions. She pinned Chloe's hands to the wall, choosing to trace her tongue along her collarbone.

"Oh, you bitch..." Chloe paused, she really didn't mean to say that. That was probably too harsh. "Ah, Max, I'm sor-"

Max pressed her weight against Chloe, nipping at the underside of her jaw before nibbling on the delinquent's earlobe. "If I'm a bitch, then fuck me like one."

 _Holy fuck_. Fuck fuck _fuck_. Chloe's body went into overdrive. Max is in full Commander mode, if she's saying these kinds of things. The punk groaned, pulling her hands free of Max's and settling them on the brunette's hips. She kissed her roughly and tugged her closer, sliding her hands down to cup her ass.

Max's breath hitched and she moaned into Chloe's neck.

Chloe slid her hands lower, grabbing a hold of Max's thighs and lifting. She felt the petite brunette wrap her legs around her as she kissed her again, making it easier to carry them both to bed.

Max huffed as Chloe dropped her onto the bed, watching the delinquent hover over her. She grabbed Chloe's face, pulling her down to kiss her.

Chloe broke the kiss, gasping for air as her hands slid up Max's shirt. She pushed it up and over her head, taking her bra with it. She leaned back down, taking the time to leave little red marks across Max's bare chest.

Max's breath hitched as Chloe gently clamped down on a peak, her fingers weaving their way into blue hair. "Chloe..."

The delinquent grinned, feeling Max's own hands strip her of her tank top and bra. She dropped her body closer to the small body below her, feeling a small hand wedge in the space between them and slide beneath the band of her boxers. Her own breath hitched as she felt slender fingers trace her, dipping in and starting a rhythm.

Max smirked. The expletives being harshly whispered in her ear only fed her ministrations.

It took almost all of Chloe's willpower to push herself up and away from Max. She watched the brunette quirk a brow. "Don't give me that look. You're going to be begging in a minute."

Max watched as Chloe dragged her jeans down her legs, taking her underwear with them. The punk hoisted a leg onto her shoulder, smirking at her before diving in for the kill. Her back arched off of the bed, her hands weaving through Chloe's dyed hair and tugging as she felt her tongue against her.

Chloe flicked her eyes up, watching Max's chest heave with each breath. She gripped Max's hips tighter, forcing them down as she desperately tried to grind into her. She was close, judging by the little spasms her body was having. Max wasn't going to get off so easily, so she bit down on her thigh.

Max hissed through her teeth as Chloe bit down and stopped, dropping her leg and making her way back up her body to kiss her. After breaking apart, she glared at the bluenette. "Who said you could stop?"

Chloe grinned, kissing the freckles on Max's cheek before moving to her jaw. "Me."

Max wanted to wipe that grin off of her face. "Fuck you."

Chloe stood, stripping her jeans off and walking over to her closet. She dug through a box, pulling out a familiar item and stepping into its harness. Chloe smirked as she made her way back over to the bed, standing at the edge with a raised brow. "Nope. That's what I'm gonna do to you. Now, get on your knees."

Max sat up, giving a smirk and quirked brow of her own. "You wish. Make me."

Chloe crawled over to her, gently pushing her off to the side and rolling her onto her stomach.

Max sucked her lip between her teeth, shaking as Chloe leaned over her, a serious question being brushed against her ear.

"How rough can I be, Max?"

Max chuckled lightly. Chloe's still asking even though they talked about this. "I wanted you to fuck me," She sucked in a breath, gnawing on her lip before releasing it, "So do it."

Chloe released a low moan into the back of Max's neck, lining herself up and slowly easing her way inside. She sunk into Max, easing her way out before pushing back in.

Max released a long moan, "Chloe, you're not going to break me..."

Taking the hint, Chloe upped her actions, easing in and out of her at a quicker pace. She listened as Max's breathing became accented with sharp gasps and moans.

The brunette gripped the sheets beneath her, her arms starting to buckle. This wasn't enough though, she needed more. "More..."

Chloe grabbed a hold of Max's hips, upping her pace and watching the tiny body in front of her rock with each thrust of her hips.

" _Fuck_ , Chloe..."

The tall woman leaned over her, sliding a hand up to knead a breast. Her teeth grazed Max's back, feeling the brunette shudder and moan her name.

Max's arms finally gave out, and she fell onto her forearms. More. She wanted more. Her voice was a mixture of a gasp and a cry, "Harder!"

Chloe released a harsh breath. She had never heard Max sound this way, and fuck, was it doing things to her. She slid her hands back to Max's hips, getting as firm a grip on them as she could, before pulling her back to meet her thrusts.

Max's hands loosened to grab another handful of fabric, turning her face to the side to give her better access to air. Each meeting of their bodies sent shock waves through her, making her moan, and she reveled in it.

Chloe watched the brunette buckle before her, sliding a single hand down her stomach to where they connected, the other one gripping Max even tighter.

Max jerked her head up, arching her back and releasing a sharp gasp as Chloe began rubbing her. This was almost too much. She was already so close, and Chloe was pushing her off the edge. Her release hit her, and she muffled her cry into the sheets bunched around her, gripping them until her knuckles were white.

Chloe eased her down, slowing her thrusts and finally stilling her hips. She pulled out, her legs quivering because of her own arousal and fatigue. She laid down next to Max, snaking a hand down her own stomach and under the harness to where she needed it most.

Max slid over, resting her head on Chloe's chest before pushing Chloe's hand out of the way. She slid her own underneath the harness, watching Chloe moan.

"Max..."

She increased the pressure of her fingers, feeling Chloe's hips buck despite their tiredness. She leaned over Chloe to kiss her as she approached her own release.

They laid in silence for a few moments, slowing their breathing and heart rates.

Max lazily kissed Chloe, slowly leaning back to look into Chloe's eyes.

"Max, the way you're staring is hella gay."

The brunette sighed, "Chloe, you literally just fucked me into your mattress, and you're calling me gay?"

"Hella gay, Max. There's a difference."

"Enlighten me, then."

"You're into this shit."

Max's face flushed. "I'm getting used to letting go... and no one was here."

Chloe grinned. "Is that why you were so loud?"

Max's face grew a darker shade of red, her brow twitching. "Let's see you be quiet when you're getting slammed into a mattress."

Chloe smirked. "Maybe next time." Her eyes glanced down, "Are you really good, though? I wasn't too rough, was I?"

"No, Chloe. I actually liked it."

The delinquent pulled Max closer, chuckling. "Seeing you face down in my bed is definitely being burned into my mind."

"Is that all that's being burned into you mind? Us having sex?"

"Well no, there's the usual mushy couple shit like your smiles and laugh. Majority of it is you naked, though."

Max just laughed, lightly kissing her. "I guess it's fine, you're like that in my head too."


End file.
